Breaking Down Barriers
by Irrelevant01
Summary: AU Before Darren Shan, there was Angie, the short tempered vampire who only found comfort in Crepsley. The connection between Darren and Angie was undeniable but someone had other plans for the couple. They forget that Mr. Tiny controls their destiny...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant nor do I own the characters excluding Angie. I am not (unfortunately) making any money on this story :(  
**

Chapter 1. Age is irrelevant when you live forever.

I ran at the speed of light. It made time look as if it had slowed down. I felt as though I could do anything, be anyone, anyone other than myself. But this time I was focused on only one thing, Finding Crepsley. He was my guardian. He had taken me in when everyone was frightened of me. He had saved me and turned me into a vampire when I was sixteen. To my pleasure, I still act, look and feel like I am a sixteen year old. I stopped counting how old I am because when you live forever age is irrelevant. My diet consists of blood. Not just any blood of course, human blood. But I drink very little. I sat on a branch in a high tree watching Crepsley like a jungle cat ready to attack. I monitored every move, every breath he took. My highly advanced mind thought of many things at once unlike human brains that have one track minds. I looked over to see him carefully walk towards a graveyard. I gingerly jumped to another branch and another, never making a sound. Cold wind rushed against my skin but I didn't shiver. Crepsley retrieved a shovel from god knows where and started to dig at a gravestone. That's when a cold shiver went down my spine and I thought about retreating. "I should have known at the beginning!" I thought. He had another assistant. My body started to tremble and I could tell the way my eye sight went red that my eyes were pitch black instead of my usual bronze color. I sat, my eyes transfixed on Crepsley. My whole body craved to rip him open. I made myself calm down by thinking of my old family. Almost instantly my eyesight was back to normal. Crepsley, after digging a massive hole, lifted up the casket with his bare hands and opened the top. Suddenly, a boy emerged. Crepsley quickly close the casket and slowly attempted to put the casket back. I carefully examined the boy. He looked young, about fifteen or sixteen. His brown hair swept messily to the side. His eyes were a deep brown and he was medium built. When Crepsley had his back turned I agilely jumped off the branch right in front of the boy. The boy jumped back almost falling over. A smirk crept over my face as I saw the terror in his eyes. I got closer and circled around him like a lion stalking its prey. As he continued to stare at me I flashed him my fangs and he stifled a yelp. I could smell fear radiating off of him. I slowly let my fangs sharpen as I got closer and closer to him. "Don't worry about her. She is a bother." Crepsley said ruining my intimidating dance. "Crepsley, why must you ruin my fun?" I hissed. Crepsley flashed me a smile, "Darren, this is my assistant Angie." Then he turned to me "Angie, this is Darren, my new assistant," I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't worry you will still be my assistant." Crepsley said misinterpreting my response for jealousy. I furiously shook my head "That is not what I meant." I spat. Crepsley grasped my shoulders, keeping me from shaking and looked over at Darren. "We will talk about this later, Angel," He said, making me shake even harder with the use of my full name but the look in his eyes made me calm down. Crepsley looked longingly into the distance to see the sun rising. I had always wondered if he missed seeing the sun and feeling the warmth on his skin. "Darren is a half vampire, so he can stand the sun, do you have your ring?" He asked. I lifted my hand up and showed Crepsley my blue lapis ring. He nodded and said "Good, then you can help Darren feed then bring him back to the camp." I reluctantly shook my head. Crepsley flitted off leaving me alone with Darren. I ran my hand through my naturally orange hair and turned to Darren. Darren's eyes got wide as I sighed. "Do I have to drink blood?" He asked shifting uncomfortably. I slowly nodded remembering how I was when I first started out. "you...you will drink animal blood...only tonight but you will get weak so it won't last long or you will die," I said "and Oh god, don't tell Crepsley or I will kill you...literally." He nodded quickly. After I taught him how to hunt I left him to go catch my own dinner. As I walked back I found him with a deer. "This is disgusting!" He said "But it's so good." I smirked "Wait until you drink real blood. Come on." I looked out at the horizon. The sun was just peaking over the horizon like a child playing hide and go seek. I smirked and told Darren to get on my back. He looked embarrassed but got on anyway. Then, I flitted to camp. I dumped him on the ground and turned to look at him. He was gasping for air. I raised my eyebrows, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you should hold your breath." He regained his steady breathing then I lead him through the camp. We were one of the best circus acts in the world. Cirque Du Freak.

Darren's p.o.v.

Angie stopped at a cabin and led me inside. The inside of the cabin was amazing. It had silky red curtains hanging from the walls and some bean bag chairs set along the walls. There was a giant bunk bed with a pretty sweet video game station on the other side of the cabin. Angie led me to a door on the far side of the room. "If you go in here, I'll rip your head off." She said bitterly. I gulped and nodded. The way her eyes turned pitch black and felt as if they bored into your soul made you believe her. But all at once they turned bronze. I surveyed her features. She had brilliant orange hair that looked like sunlight was pouring out of her scalp in the sun. She had bewildering eyes that changed color. Her voice was compelling and potent. The energy about her was always changing and unpredictable. "Angel" she said snapping me out of my day dream. "My name is Angel, people call me Angie. I guess it is kind of ironic sense I am eternally damned," I nodded and she spun around and walked into the forbidden room and left me alone. As soon as I sat down in one of the beanbags the door opened. A girl about my age walked in. I think. She had no facial features though there were indentions where they should have been. She was blue from head to toe. As soon as she saw me she changed into a beautiful teenage girl. She came over to me and bent down near my face. "Who are you?" She asked blowing her strawberry scented breath over my face. "Uh...um..." I said stuttering over my words. "His name is Darren," I spun around to see Angie at the door with her eyebrows raised amusingly, the girl raised and walked to Angie crinkling her nose. She stared Angie down. Angie just rolled her eyes at the girl. She rolled her eyes back at Angie and made her way back over to me. She bent down again and lightly touched my arm. "So Darren, what will it be? Do you like red heads?" As she said it she turned into a red head. "Brunette?" She turned into a beautiful brunette. "Or a jerk?" She said. Then she turned into Angie. A low growl ripped through the air causing me to jump. I looked over to Angie to see her eyes black. Dark black. I hate to admit it but I was scared. Suddenly, the door swung open as Angie took a dangerous step towards the girl. Crepsley quickly rushed in. "Seanie don't push her," he said to the girl, "You are treading in dangerous waters." Seanie stood up and left. Angie didn't move a muscle. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had stopped. Crepsley came over to me and signaled to the door. "We'd better go." He said carefully, looking at Angie. As Crepsley shut the door behind us I looked at him confusingly. "Seanie is a shape shifter, she likes to bug everyone, but especially Angie," I nodded. "And Angie, well it is best to try staying away when she is mad. She has some anger issues. Just don't blame her, she has been through more than any vampire should go through. Do not tell her I said that...she would hurt me." Crepsley said chuckling. Crepsley led me into the tent and introduced me to a man named Leon. He was my roommate. He was slim and tall and looked about twenty years old. When Leon smiled his white teeth gleamed. Crepsley let us go back and get some rest in our trailer. On the way Leon asked if I had met Angie. I smiled "Yeah I have, what do you think about her?" He shook his head laughing "She is something," I smiled and laughed with him. Sitting on the bottom bunk and Leon on the top we both talked. Angie suddenly opened the door and both of our heads snapped up. Leon and I just stared at her because she had changed and was in short shorts and a tank top. She had her orange hair curly and messily in a side ponytail, she looked beautiful. She rolled her eyes before muttering under her breath "Boys are so weird." I smirked as she turned around and slammed the cabin door shut. "Watch and learn." Leon said as he roughly jumped down off the bed and walked outside to Angie. About a minute later he came back with a discouraged look on his face. "Your turn." He said climbing back up into his bed. I nodded stuffing my hands in my pockets and walking cautiously outside.

Angie's p.o.v

I watched as dork number two came out to sit next to me. I didn't hate Darren as much. He was innocent and reminded me of myself. I looked over at him but he didn't meet my gaze. He was scared.

"Don't be scared." I said.

"Im not scared."

I laughed and crinkled my nose, "I can smell it."

"It's only when your eyes turn black." he said sighing.

I chuckled without humor "Yeah, sorry bout that." He smiled at me.

"What does your eye color mean?" he asked staring intently at them.

"What color are they now?"

"They are brown,"

I smiled and replied "It means I'm not going to kill you."

"Better than black."

I smiled sadly, "It seems that black is my main eye color..."

He nodded at me like it was all normal.

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"It doesn't bother me, except the blood thing…" he said shrugging.

"When I was first turned I had all these questions and you seem to have none." I said.

He looked down at his hands and then back to me "What is the best thing about being a vampire?" I pursed my lips and thought about it.

"The strength...The speed...to be able to do anything,"

He looked away from me and asked "What is the worst?"

I froze and took a deep breath, "never growing old, never dying, never being able to have a family or fall in love,"

Darren placed a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry,"

I smiled and laughed, "Don't be you are one too

"well...I don't know, we are both vampires but I don't drink blood and your name is angel...the world is a messed up place." I laughed. Genuinely laughed. It hadn't happened in a long time.

"Whoa," Darren said wide-eyed, "you actually laughed and smiled!"

I pushed his shoulder "Shut up" I growled.


End file.
